Don't judge me
by Whiterose937888
Summary: All her life Maka has been teased but once she moved to Death City's DWMA will she prove herself or fall in love with an albino or both READ
1. Chapter 1

I don't blame people for calling me weak. I don't blame people to call me anything I'm not. People just say what they see. Well you know the saying never judge a book by its cover. Yep I'm the book and you just have the people that are saying what they see. I don't care what people have to say to me. Ya I may like reading a lot and not bothering to talk to anyone.

I just wished they would learn better than this. Sigh. Just like the others she's weak. Nothing can happen to us she is just a pathetic girl that can't take care of herself.

Well to get away from all those lies I moved to Death City with my mother. She rented an apartment for me since she won't be staying. She'll be going around the world. While me having to go to the school my idiot father is in. It's like she wanted to see how long I would last.

I walked up the steps of Death City without a single drop of sweat falling from my face while other people were trying to catch their breath. I had my ashy blond hair into a pony tail and my bangs on the right side of my face. I also wore a black t-shirt, white skinny jeans, and black and white convers.

People looked at me strangely mostly it was sluts dressed as sluts and jocks and pimps dressed as jocks and pimps. For some reason I feel like today is going to be a good day for me.

"Hey are you new here?" There was a girl with long black hair tied up in a high ponytail and her bang was to the right side of her face but she had dark blue/purple eyes. She also wore a white tank top, with blue jeans, and some red flats.

"Yes I am. The name's Maka, Maka Albarn." I told her. She only gave me a smile.

"My name is Tsubaki." There was a moment of silent until Tsubaki broke it.

"So is your dad, Spirit Albarn?" I nodded.

"Yep my crazy old du-" I was cut off by a red haired man running to me at full speed. Everyone watched to see what was going to happen next.

"MAAAKKKAAA!" _yep my crazy old dude. _ When he got close enough I jumped over his head and landed on my feet with grace. While my dad was falling down the stairs. I sighed. _Does he have to make such a big scene? _I asked myself. Tsubaki's jaw dropped along with the people around us.

"Close you mouths of you wanna catch flies." I told them with an irritated voice. Everyone closes their mouths and looked at me while I walked away into the building.

There was a group of people who were messing around with a boy with glasses. He had blue colored hair and brown eyes. I walked over to the group of boys and stood in front of the blue haired boy.

"Could you just leave him alone instead of trying to make you lives stupider?" I told them with a glare. The blue haired boy behind me looked like I was crazy or something. While the others had a smirk on their face.

"oh ya what's a weak girl like you gonna do about it?" I heard the word weak and started laughing now all of them looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you an idiot or something or just plain stupid? Did you not hear the saying never judge a book by its cover?" I ask them.

"What does that have to with any of this?" One of the males yelled. I shot him a glare as of course he only smirked. He moved closer to me and grabbed my chin. I face him. He had dark green eyes and light brown hair.

"Why do we do something that you w-"Before he could finish his sentence I pulled on his arm and flipped him. Hi back hilting the hard ground. He groaned in pain. As his friends eyes widen at his hurt friend.

"Never think of me as one of those slutty girls you have here. And never call me weak even though I'm not. Come one you got bruises all over you. I'll take to the nurse." I told them taking the blue haired boy by the shoulder.

"Thank you." The boy mumbled. I only nodded. "It's no problem. Here" I gave him a whistle. He looked at me.

"Why give me this?" I only sighed.

"If you blow it I'll be coming to where you're at but oly for emergency's got it." He nodded a gave me a little smile.

"I never got your name what was it?"

"Maka, you?"

"Tomas, and thanks again for helping me." I only shrugged. "It's no problem. Here we are you take care alright?" I told him. He smiled as her walked in.

"HAHAHAHA! I'M THE ALL MIGHTY BLACK*STAR THE GUY WHO'S GOING T-" I hit his face with a book I grabbed out of my bag.

"Would you shut up?" I yelled at him. Once he got back up he had a small blush on his face possibly from the book. He had electric blue hair and blue/green eyes. He was also wearing some type of ninja outfit.

"YOU ASKING FOR A FIGHT?" His voice boomed through the halls.

"If that's what it takes to shut you up gladly…" I had a smirk on my face. _This was going to be fun._


	2. Chapter 2

I stood in front of the person named Black*star with no emotion. While Black*star had a big grin on his face. "If my opponent is you then there is going to be a big advantage to my victory." Black*star said. I really hate it when people judge me in so many ways. Well I guess I should prove it to him.

"Alright than. I won't hold back if you that cocky." I told him. He smirked.

"Black*star!" I looked over to where people were yelling. There was a white haired boy with, crimson red eyes, and another boy who had black hair with three white strips on one side of his head, with gold colored eyes. I only made a _tsk_ sound while looked at the three of them.

There was crowds around us people were making bets on who was going to win or not. Most of the people bet on Black*star. I don't really care about humans like them. They are only judging a book by its cover of course.

"Dude you're fighting a girl? Not cool man." The white haired boy told him.

"Why are you fighting an asymmetrical girl like her Black*star? Fight another person with more symmetry." The black haired boy commented. I whistled to get their attention.

"Are you done having girly talk with your friends and if not I'll just be taking me leave this is getting boring." I commented. I went to turn. No one said a word But Black*star was about to land a punch on me but I grabbed his hand a flipped him over in front of me for him to face me.

"You humans really are pathetic. Even I knew that you were going to try that. I'm done here. Take him to the nurse if you have to." I told them as I started walking. Then stopped and turned. "Oh and whatever you do DON'T judge me." I turned once more as I began to walk. Every ones jaws dropped as they found a knocked out Black*star on the floor. I only smirked.

I heard my ears perk up. My human ears turned into wolves ears. _The whistle was blown. Tomas._ I started running to where I heard the whistle once I got to the outside of the school. The same boys were there with Tomas.

"Ha what a stupid whistle I heard nothing who is going to save you now huh?" The brown haired boy to him. Tomas Looked scared. He shivered with fear. There was two other boys who both black hair but one of them had ice blue eyes and the other had an orange type of color.

Hey got closer to Tomas. I stepped out to face them. They didn't know I was there so I grabbed the two black haired boys by the collar of their shirts and glared at both of them. They both gulped deeply. Once I threw them to the side. They ran around the corner scared. I punched the guy who was going to hurt Tomas. Once things were taken care of I went to a scared Tomas who was in a ball shaped form.

"Tomas, it's over now. Open your eyes." I told him. Tomas looked up at me as I smiled at him. He smiled back and hugged me.

"Thank you Maka! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I only patted him on the head and stood up. I held my hand out to Tomas. He grabbed it. I pulled him up.

"Hey Maka are you a Meister or a Weapon?" Tomas asked. I looked at him.

"I'm both. Why do you need to know?" I asked him. His eyed widen. "Really?" I nodded. "But can I show you something?" Tomas nodded. "Keep it a secret okay?" He nodded once more. I closed my eyes there was a light. My wolf ears were back along with a tail and my eyes were sea blue. Tomas's eyes widen even more with amazement on his face.

"I'm also part wolf slayer." I told him. Once that was over I tuned back to my normal self while Tomas only smiled.

"I'll keep your secret Maka." I gave him a smile. "Thanks. Oh and here." I grabbed a necklace from my pocket and gave it to him.

"What's this?"

"In my wolf clan that means you're like a brother to me and I'll protect you." He put it on and nodded.

"Thanks Maka we better get going class is gonna start soon." I nodded a no to him.

"I still have to go see the office to get my schedule okay." He nodded and left. I went back into the building and walked through the empty halls. Once I got to the big wooded doors I opened it only to be tackled by my papa. _When will he ever learn?_ I sighed.

"Maka your papa was very sad why you made him go down those long stairs." I only ignored his whining and went to Death's offices. There was a cloaked person with a cartoon mask standing in front of mirror.

"Ahem. You are Lord Death I'm I right?" I asked him with a little bow. He bowed a little as well. "It's right Maka are you here for the school year?" I nodded. He looked at me and gave me a nod. Once he gave me my schedule I left the room.

**1 period Stine Science**

**2 period Sid gym**

**3 period Lunch**

**4 period Miss Marie Reading**

**5 period Azusa Social Studies**

**6 period Writing Justin Law**

I sighed I guess I have to go to Stine's class I hope he still doesn't like as much dissections. Once I found the class crescent moon. I opened the door. Every one's eyes are on me. I only ignored them and walked to Stine to give him my pass. He grabbed it from my hand.

"Nice to see your back Maka how's your mother?" He asks while fixing the screw on his head.

"Nice to see you again Stine and she's doing fine." He smiled. "That's good to hear." He stood up.

"Class we have a new student Maka Albarn she is both a Meister and a Weapon." He looked over to me. "are you going to be a Meister or a Weapon?" "I mostly use my weapon form so I'll be a weapon but I could also be a Meister. So both if that's alright." He only nodded. I told me to sit next to the albino boy. I only sighed and nodded. _This is going to be a long day…_


End file.
